english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Shearman
Alan Shearman (born January 15, 1947) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2004) - Galfore (ep29) *The Real Ghostbusters (1989) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Billingsley 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Old Turtle *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Sammy, ADR Loop Group *Happy Feet (2006) - Elder *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Flying Monkey *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - Lord Entwhistle *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Rave Master (2004) - Narrator, Shiba *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Aristotle (eps5-13), Antipater (eps5-6) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Molière The School for Husbands & The Imaginary Cuckold (2010) - Madame Ralative, Notary, Villebriquin 'Audiobooks' *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Robert the Fox *The Rivals (2011) - Fag Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group 'Documentaries' *The Rolling Stones: just for the record (2002) - Narration *The Untold History of the United States (2012-2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Eragon (2006) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Three Men and a Little Lady (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2013) - Blue (ep25), Heirloom Tomato (ep2), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - Edward "Teach" Thatcher *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Orek *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Lord Nasher Alagondar *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - King, Lord Mayor *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Daedinnear, Fargill Enfries, Orsinian Paige *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Heliodorus, Herus, Idylla Citizen, Onesimos, Remes, Zotikus *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) - Winston *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Istvan Griffin *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Friar Tuck *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Fra Pavel *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Evil Human Officer 1 *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (2009) - Cmd. Adam Bowden *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Gates/Bulldog *Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008) - Winston Smith *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Jonah, Weirdboy *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Adept, Jonah, Weirdboy *World of Warcraft (2006) - General Rajaxx *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008-2010) - General Zarithrian, Instructor Razuvious *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Sebastian Shaw 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Courier, Lecturer, Professor Norzen Horoskoff *Crimson Sea (2002) - Gameran, President *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Adaro, Edmun Dragonsbane, Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Huang Zhong *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Huang Zhong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Huang Zhong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Huang Zhong *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Caliban *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Randall *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Tlaloc *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Babylon *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Narration *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Narrator *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Narration *Operation Darkness (2008) - James Gallant, Sergeant Frost *Phantom Brave (2004) - Count Carmine Malt, President Hogg *Rave Master (2005) - Narration, Outlaw Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (94) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors